


Better you don`t know

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [37]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Kara, F/F, Kinky Kara, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lillian kidnaps Lena, Lena says something that kills Lillian, literally. based off a prompt from tumblr





	Better you don`t know

Lillian chuckles as she looks over Lena bound to the chair before her. It had taken ages, but finally, she had the brat where she wanted her. She wasn’t too proud to admit that she had underestimated the woman and it had cost her, dearly. She subconsciously rubs her face where a burn sits puckering the skin.

She steps forward "struggle as much as you like my dear you're going nowhere."

"you really think that, you`re dumber than I expected," Lena says cuttingly

Lillian backhands her causing Lena's head to snap back as she works her jaw Lillian says "Supergirl won't help you now, not anymore" she chuckles "no matter how loud you call her name, or how long you plead."

Lena smirks a glint back in her eyes as she interrupts "she won't let me come, I know, she can be such a tease."

Lillian's mind grinds to a halt as she tries to process what Lena just said. 

Before she can Lena continues "surely you knew mother," she shrugs as a smirk fits itself across her lips "we have a healthy sex life, and besides who doesn’t like a little pinch and squeal sometimes?"

The room falls silent as Lillian`s brain runs a mile a minute trying to process before suddenly her eyes roll back in her head and she crashes to the floor dead. Moments later there is a crash, and the wall falls to show Kara standing there backed by an army of DEO agents. 

Quickly Kara rushes over to Lena to untie her as she pulls her up and into her arms asking "oh my god, are you ok."

"I'm fine darling" Lena assures as she allows herself to relax into Kara`s chest

Alex's voice sounds from behind them from where she kneels over Lillian "she's not though"

When Kara turns around questioning Alex continues "Lillian, she's dead, aneurysm I`d say."

Kara turns back to look at Lena confused "what? How?"

Lena shrugs a teasing grin on her lips, "she was monologuing, and I interrupted her"

"what? What did you say" Kara asks intrigued

"Oh, nothing in particular, " Lena says resting her head back against Kara`s shoulder and whispering in Kara`s ear " _Daddy_ "

Kara blushes a brilliant scarlet, and Alex looks at them before saying "nope, don’t want to know" and walking away


End file.
